


What if Someone Vicious Had Entered: Part VI

by S A G (setgree)



Series: What if Someone Vicious Had Entered? [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Methods of Rationality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setgree/pseuds/S%20A%20G
Summary: This is the Part VI of "What if Someone Vicious had Entered?"It takes place in the distant future.
Series: What if Someone Vicious Had Entered? [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878430





	What if Someone Vicious Had Entered: Part VI

**Part VI**

**Chapter 26**

A gaunt man leans on a young woman in the ruins of a burned city, walking slowly as obsidian hard-lined eyes track their steps; but none will speak to them. The damage has been incalculable, he thinks, and he has long stopped believing he will find the man he looks for. In the gloom his companion traces the outlines of the lurking creatures as if to invite them to join or perhaps begone. The two stop and put their hands in the earth and wait there to be consumed.

**Chapter 27**

I miss you, Neville. I thought I would be happier to leave Earth. But I miss you and yours.

Poor Lucknow. I wonder who made it out.

Jess is dancing, by the windows, as great expanses pass. She is drawing something from them. I do not know what. Art, or magic. What is the difference.

Lev and the little ones are training. We think soon enough we will be able to travel through the void unaccompanied.

Well, come then, author. Speak to me. I wonder how our inadequacies will stack up.

I’ll be waiting, surrounded by loved ones, with knives out.


End file.
